German Afrika Korps
The German Afrika Korps, sometimes called the German Afrika-Asien Korps, was the name of all German forces sent to fight in North Africa, the Middle East and India in World War II. The Afrika Korps troops were incredibly strong and tough soldiers who captured most of North Africa, the Middle East and India, and kept fighting in these lands for most of the war. Description The German Afrika Korps was the name of the very large expeditionary forces of Wehrmacht German soldiers which saw much fighting in North Africa, the Middle East and India. The Afrika Korps Germans seized much territory in North Africa, the Middle East and India, and kept fighting to hold onto these lands for most of the war. The Afrika Korps German soldiers were incredibly well trained, well equipped and battle hardened fighters, showing much bravery, skill and fierceness in battle, and they were known especially to fight very hard to the death, showing incredible bravery and strength while fighting in battle. The German soldiers of the German Afrika Korps numbered very high numbers of soldiers, possibly over millions of German soldiers, all wearing Stahlhelms, tan uniforms and armed mostly with SIG KE7 guns, FG 42 guns, Browning WZ rifles, Mauser C96 Carbine rifles, MP 40 guns, Karabin Gewehr rifles and MG 42 machine guns. Most, if not all, of the Germans soldiers of the German Afrika Korps were all incredibly skilled, fierce, strong and tough fighters, and they all saw incredibly extensive and vicious fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes across all of North Africa, the Middle East and India, capturing and seizing most of these territories with the Germans fighting viciously for several more years to hold onto these lands. Along with this, German soldiers of the Afrika Korps were incredibly restrained and humane, especially compared to other forces in the German military, who usually behaved savagely. They often treated captured Allied soldiers with respect and care, and they also showed much kindness, care and respect to the local populace of North Africa, the Middle East and India, such as giving out food and medical care and helping to harvest crops and repair houses. The very caring and respectful behavior by the German troops of the Afrika Korps towards the locals Arabs and Indians are mostly attributed to the influences and heavy indoctrination of the Korps by their leaders, Field Marshall Erwin Rommel and an anti-Hitlerist colonel named Claus von Stauffenberg, who greatly indoctrinated and inspired the many Germans of the Korps to fight with honor, bravery and skill, to be respectful and kind to the local Arabs and Indians, and even to some extent act against Hitler's antisemitic policies, as well as inspiring heavy interest among the Afrika Korps in the ideas of Arab liberation. Because of this, the German forces in these lands were mostly admired and well liked by the local populace, and many Arab partisan fighters assisted the Germans in their war. Despite this, some bullying of Jews existed, including several shops being raided and even a number of Jews being killed. However, the many soldiers of the Korps also made attempts to protect Jews from the SS officer, Walter Rauff, who had been dispatched to Tunis. Because of their indoctrination by Stauffenberg, many Afrika Korps Germans started rejecting antisemitism and embracing Arab liberation, with many German soldiers even sheltering Jews and escorting them to safer areas, while Rommel did what he could to prolong Rauff and his SS unit from coming to Palestine for as long as possible. From early 1938, when they invaded these areas, many German soldiers kept fighting fierce and hard in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the vast deserts and villages in the vast deserts of North Africa and the Middle East, and fighting viciously in the thick jungles and villages of India. As the war raged for several more years, German forces kept fighting hard in these lands for several years until 1943, when the German forces were forced to retreat from these lands. However, over fifty thousand German soldiers lead by Stauffenberg remained in North Africa and evaded Allied forces to escape into the deserts. There, still wearing their tan uniforms and Stahlhelms and armed mostly with Thompson guns, BAR guns, Lee Enfield rifles, SIG KE7 guns, FG 42 guns, MG 42 guns and Mauser C96 Carbines, these German forces engaged in vicious fighting with fierce guerrilla resistance against Allied forces in the deserts of Algeria, Tunisia and Libya, often receiving much assistance from Arab resistance fighters. These Germans kept fighting in fierce skirmishes and battles in the deserts for the remainder of the war, until Stauffenberg finally surrendered his remaining forces in December of 1945, just a couple months after World War II had officially ended. In Cimil's World The German Afrika Korps appears very commonly in many franchises with a World War II setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Johnny Storm franchises. They are either protagonists or antagonists, depending on the story. Members * Erich Schifler * Heinrich Schifler * Hinrichs * Vischer * Hans Kiefel * Reinifer * Heinrich Hess Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:On and Off Category:Military Characters Category:Gunman Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:One Man Army Category:Altruistic Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Category:Guardians Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Hard Workers Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Fascists Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Determinators Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Karma Houdini Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Advocates